Don't Tell the Boss
by Lopithecus
Summary: Clark and Bruce have sex in the boss' office. [Part 7 of SuperBat Exhibitionism Series]


**Don't Tell the Boss**

 **A/N:** **This is part seven in the SuperBat Exhibitionism Series but can be read as a standalone.**

Folders and papers clatter to the floor along with a mug that was thankfully empty when Bruce is pushed back into it, hoisted up by his hips and pressed on by the strongest man he knows. Lips are attacking his own, tongues battling for dominance but Bruce knows he will be the one giving up this time. Clark is in a possessive mood today it would seem, not that Bruce is complaining.

Hands scrabble at his suit jacket and Bruce does the same to Clark's oversized one, pushing it down his shoulders and throwing it onto the ground. He has to help Clark with his own, the expensive fabric and buttons being a bit difficult for the Kryptonian. In the process of taking it off, his arm accidently knocks over the name plate sitting on the desk, that too joining the other materials on the floor. Bruce glances down at it and reads Perry White's name.

Clark follows his gaze but his hands don't stop trying to unbutton Bruce's dress shirt. "Don't ever tell the boss about this," he mumbles as he leans down to suck on Bruce's neck.

"I'm your boss," Bruce says, sighing as Clark sucks on a particularly sensitive spot, causing pleasure to course through his body.

Clark pulls away and smiles down at him. "I'm more afraid of Perry than I am of you. He would fire me if he ever found out that we had sex in his office."

"That's not true. I would never let that happen. I would fire him before he got the chance."

Clark shakes his head. "No you wouldn't." Bruce raises an eyebrow in question, hands dutifully unbuttoning Clark's shirt now. Clark finally gets the last button undone from Bruce's shirt and takes it off him. "You wouldn't because you know it would upset me."

Bruce decides to not comment on this, pursing his lips as he scrutinizes Clark and then refocuses on his task of getting Clark naked. It doesn't take him long to get Clark's dress shirt off and his pants down around his ankles, his boxers following soon after. Clark unbuttons Bruce's pants and Bruce lifts his hips, allowing Clark to pull them and his boxers off as well. Clark goes to throw them onto the floor. "Don't wrinkle them." Clark gives him a confused look but carefully sets the clothes down anyway.

They both are painfully hard by now and being released into the air doesn't make it feel better. They need to be touched or better yet, they need to just get on with the fucking. Bruce reaches out and pulls Clark close, kissing him roughly with tongue and teeth. He pulls away with a gasp and points at his discarded pants. "I have lube in my pocket."

"Why?" Clark asks as he pulls away and picks up Bruce's pants, searching for the small packet of lubricant.

"I've taken to carrying it around with me if I know I'm going to be seeing you. After all, we kind of made this whole public sex thing a habit." Clark returns, already tearing the packet open. "It's best to be prepared."

"Hmm," Clark hums, leaning down and getting close to Bruce's face. "You're always prepared." He grabs a hold of Bruce and pulls him off the desk only to turn him around and slam his torso back down onto it, successfully bending Bruce over Perry's desk. Bruce gasps at the action but soon moans when he feels one of Clark's wet fingers probing at his hole, mouth working its way down his back. "Soon you'll start coming to me already prepared in this way too," Clark says as he pushes his finger into Bruce. Bruce sighs and flutters his eyes shut, enjoying the feeling of Clark's finger working him open slowly.

But along with feeling possessive, Clark is also feeling impatient. He adds two more fingers, bypassing adding just one more, and Bruce tenses for a second before he makes himself relax again. Clark doesn't stick with fingers long and soon Bruce feels the blunt head of Clark's wet cock pressing into him. He groans, hands reaching in front of him to grab a hold of the edge of the desk. He moans loudly then turns his head to bite onto his arm, knowing he must be quiet or else people will hear him. He's never been very good at staying quiet when Clark is fucking him, however.

Clark gets all the way in when there is a knock on the door. "Chief?" It's Lois and both Clark and Bruce freeze, eyes on the door. Using his super speed, Clark pulls out and goes to the door to lock it, Bruce flinching at the sudden withdrawal. Clark turns back to him, glistening finger pressed to his lips in a shushing manner. He carefully treads back to Bruce and reenters him slowly, not even bothering to wait before he starts thrusting rhythmically. The door knob jiggles. "Chief you in there? I think I found something on that drug smuggling ring and need your approval to go check it out."

Clark thrusts painfully slow, making Bruce squirm and pant with want. He smirks down at Bruce and then, imitating Perry's voice perfectly, says, "I'm on the phone Lois having an important meeting. Come back in five."

Bruce bites down on his arm hard enough to draw blood when Clark snaps his hips forward, hitting Bruce's prostate head on and causing pleasure to coarse through his body. He shudders and whimpers lowly, eyes watering. Clark doesn't stop hitting his prostate and Bruce carefully breathes hard through his nose. There's a pause from Lois. "Can't you just pause the meeting really quick to look at what I've got and let me go check it out? This is important too, Perry."

Clark bends over Bruce's back, allowing for a whole new angle on his thrusting. He grabs a hold of Bruce's hips and speeds up, thrusts snapping and directly on target. Drool is running down Bruce's chin and arm, blood accompanying the drool on his arm. It lands on Perry's desk in a lude pool of pinkish liquid. Clark bites his ear, smirk wide and satisfied. Again, he imitates Perry perfectly. "Go back to your desk, Lois, and bother me in five minutes."

They both hear Lois huff and turn around, stomping away angrily. Clark presses a tender peck to Bruce's ear and Bruce releases his arm from between his teeth in a loud gasp for much needed air. "Oh God, Clark, I need to cum. I need to cum."

Clark chuckles and reaches around Bruce's waist, wrapping a warm hand around Bruce's cock. He doesn't even have to pump before Bruce stiffens and is then cumming onto Perry's desk with a loud moan. Clark's hips snap forward hard, his own moan escaping from his mouth as he cums into Bruce, teeth sinking into Bruce's shoulder. When the white, hot pleasure clears, Bruce's head falls to the desk, forehead hitting with a loud thud as he pants hard.

Clark unlatches his teeth from Bruce's shoulder and laps at the bruise, hand petting his head soothingly. He then lifts himself up and pulls out slowly, careful to not hurt Bruce. Bruce stays slumped against the desk and enjoys Clark's hand running through his hair. "Bruce? You okay?" Bruce groans in answer, eyes shutting and Clark chuckles at him. His hand leaves Bruce's hair. "Let's see, Perry should have some tissues somewhere in here." Bruce hears Clark scuttling around, searching for the tissues that are most likely on the floor and kicked under the desk. When he finds them, Clark says, "I'm going to do this fast. Is that okay?" Bruce nods lazily.

There's a rush of air and a feeling of dizziness as suddenly Bruce is upright, wiped down clean, and fully clothed. He looks around the room and sees Clark, also fully clothed, putting Perry's name plate back onto his desk, that having been the last thing that needed to be picked up. "I can't believe we just had sex on your boss' desk."

Clark chuckles some more but Bruce knows the embarrassment will settle in later when the rush of their transgression dies down. "Next time we should have sex in the big boss' office." He glances at Bruce with a smirk. "Bruce Wayne can call me to it and I can pretend to think I'm in trouble when really I know I'm going to be fucking your brains out."

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "What if I'm the one doing the fucking?"

Clark shrugs one shoulder and walks up to Bruce to smooth out his jacket. With one hand on Bruce's shoulder, he leans forward and places a kiss on Bruce's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Bruce mumbles in reply. He reaches up and gives Clark's cheek a few pats and then walks over to the locked door. "Ready for the walk of shame?"

Clark looks at the wall, squinting, and then nods. "Yep, Lois is gone so I won't have to explain why we were in there and yet she heard Perry's voice."

Bruce shakes his head and chuckles at Clark's pleased smile. He then opens the door and they both walk out together, Clark's hand placed gingerly on his lower back.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
